The Fundamental Things
by SnowflakeGinny
Summary: The world will always welcome lovers...


**Disclaimer: **I am not the legal owner of Harry Potter nor am I the owner of anything that is written in the Harry Potter series. Once I owned a fish but he died.

**A/N**: Into challenges right now. I think it helps us writers to try new things or get some new perspectives at our ways of working.

This one is for the Casablanca challenge.

Cheers!

* * *

**Ilsa: **_Can I tell you a story Rick?_

**Rick:**_Has it got a wild finish?_

**Ilsa**_: I don't know the finish yet._

**Rick**:_ Well, go on. Tell it - maybe one will come to you as you go along._

**_- Casablanca _**

The Fundamental Things

OoOoO

OoO

OoO

OoOoO

It wasn't a very cold night but still, Ginny wrapped her nightgown tightly around her body as she stepped down the Burrow's kitchen for a late night tea.

Placing the kettle on the stove, she helped herself with the last slice of tonight's pudding (treacle tart) and waited for the water to boil. She looked around the kitchen, her eyes rested on her mother famous\infamous magical clock. Fred's hand was on _"Home"_, wherever or whatever it is, Ginny thought to herself.

"Oh, you're up." Harry stifled his yawn and starched lazily.

"Clearly. Couldn't sleep." She tore her eyes off Fred's name. Harry set opposite her.

"Same here." He said and Ginny just shrugged and got up.

"Tea?" her voice was a little stiff, she knew it and Harry probably knew it too. "I'm making some…"

"Sure. Thanks."

Taking the kettle off the stove, Ginny poured half of the hot water into the Harry's cup and half into hers, adding each a teabag and a slice of lemon. She walked slowly to the table, and placed one cup in front of Harry and one in front of her as she set down.

Harry got up and brought the bowl of sugar between them.

"Three and a half teaspoons. No milk or honey."

She answered with a slight nod and gave her tea a whirl as she added the sugar. The sound of tinkling teaspoons against the old china teacups echoed in the kitchen. Ginny felt Harry study her as she looked down at her cup.

"I should never have..." Harry drifted off in a rushed whisper.

Ginny creased her brow, she knew she must look stern and all McGonagall like or at least a good imitation of Hermione's well-known frown, but she was also curious to hear what he had to say.

"It was a mistake." Harry said quietly. They're eyes met across the table. Ginny hated how he still affected her that way. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No," Ginny began. "You shouldn't have."

"Hermione must have told you, but I didn't mean any of it."

"Hermione shouldn't make excuses for you; neither does Ron or anyone else."

Harry took a deep breath. "I don't think you going back to Hogwarts a stupid thing."

"Selfish. You said it was a selfish idea." Ginny got up from her seat, took her untouched tea and spilled the drink in the kitchen sink.

Harry shook his head and looked down at his cup. "It's a little…unbelievable..."

"What?" she turned and crossed her arms.

"That you want to go back." He got up from his seat and approached her. "After everything…"

"Hermione's going back." Ginny said. "Luna's going back, Hanna Abbot, Anthony Goldstein, Ernie MacMillan and lots of others who fought!" she closed her eyes and fought back the tears.

He tried to touch her shoulder but she shrugged his hand off and walked pass him. "I don't want to be left behind."

Ginny turned around, her eyes shining with unshed tears and her body shaking with anger. "Let me tell you something, Harry, about those of us who got left behind. It's hard. And that's what you become, hard." She was crying now, she felt the hot tears on her cheeks.

"One normal year, Harry, that's all I want. No possessed diaries, no escaped prisoners, no dark lords coming back and no more fighting for my life come spring or watching first years being tortured because it's Tuesday!" she wiped the tears off her face with her sleeve. "I've seen pain and death in that place and I want to go there and have one year of worrying about my grades, my quidditch team and what I'm going to do next Hogsmeade weekend. I want normality."

As she walked pass him, Harry reached out his hand closing it around her arm, Ginny tensed at the touch.

"I thought you'd want it with me," he looked down. "Here. Together."

Relaxing, Ginny turned around to face him. "Things can't go can't go back the way they were before the war, Harry," she shook her head. "How can they when they can't?"

"Is this…is this the end?"

Ginny hesitated for a moment before she reached out a hand and gently brushed the hair from his eyes. "I-I don't know the finish yet." She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Harry closed his arms around her and brushed his lips over her temple. "Maybe one will come to us as we go along?"

Slowly, Ginny let go of her hold on Harry and pressed her lips softly onto his for a brief kiss.

"Good night, Harry." she murmured.

"Good night, Ginny."

* * *

**A/N:** As always you are more than welcome to review and leave comments.

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


End file.
